characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Platinum Berlitz
Platinum is a character from the manga loosely based on Pokémon series of video games, Pokémon Adventures. ''She plays a major part in the Diamond & Pearl arc and the Platinum arc. Background Platinum is from a wealthy family who has a tradition of when its members are old enough to travel Mt. Cornet to collect material to make their own family crest. Her father had hired two bodyguards two for her journey which got mixed up with Pearl and Diamond. Powers & Abilities * '''High Intelligence: '''Platinum has been shown to have a above average ability' to recognize patterns and has an almost encyclopedic knowledge of Sinnoh and Pokémon. Pokémon * 'Rapidash: '''Rapidash is Platinum's first Pokémon and is mainly used as form of transportation. He has the ability Flash Fire which makes it so that when the owner are hit by a fire-type attack, so will strengths its fire-type attacks and instead of damaged him. Rapidash has a modest nature which raises his Special attack while lowering his physical attack and he is currently level 59. His known moves are: ** '''Fire Blast: '''A very strong fire-type attack with poor accuracy and a small chance to burn the target. ** '''Rest: '''A move that put the user to sleep and fully heals it. ** '''Protect: '''A move that creates a sphere that protects the user. * [[Empoleon|'Empoleon]]: 'Empoleon is Platinum's starter given by Professor Rowan. She has the ability Torrent which strengths her water-type attacks in a pinch, and she has a serious nature and is currently level 68. The moves she have used through the series is: ** '''Bubble: '''A very weak water-type attack which has a small chance to lower the targets' speed. ** '''Peck: '''A weak physical flying-type attack. ** '''Pound: '''A physical normal-type attack. ** '''Blizzard: '''A very strong ice-type attack with poor accuracy and a small chance to freeze the target. ** '''Metal Claw: '''A physical steel-type attack that have a small chance to raises the user's physical attack. ** '''Ice Beam: '''A special ice-type attack which has a small chance to freeze the target. ** '''Vacuum Wave: '''A weak special fighting-type attack which is faster than normal moves. ** '''Aqua Jet: '''A weak physical water-type attack which is faster than normal moves. ** '''Hydro Pump: '''A very strong water-type attack with poor accuracy. ** '''Drill Peck: '''A physical flying-type attack. * [[Lopunny|'Lopunny]]: 'A Pokémon Platinum caught on her journey to Snowpoint City. Lopunny has the ability Cute Charm which has a 30% to make an opponent of opposite gender fall madly in love with the user if it makes direct contact with it. She has a Mild nature which increases her special attack while lowering her physical defense and she is currently at level 51. Her moveset is: ** '''Focus Blast: '''A very strong special fighting-type attack with poor accuracy and a small chance to lower the target's special defense. ** '''Healing Wish: '''A move that faints the user and completely heals the Pokémon that are to replace it. ** '''Jump Kick: '''A physical fighting-type attack that damages the user if it misses. ** '''Dizzy Punch: '''A physical normal-type attack that has a chance to confuse the target. * [[Froslass|'Froslass]]: 'Froslass is a Pokémon given to Platinum by Candice. Froslass has the ability Snow Cloak which increase her evasion in snowy weather. She has a quiet nature which increases special attack while lowering her speed and she is currently level 60. Her known moves are Wake-Up Slap and Ice Shard. Wake-Up Slap being a physical fighting move that wakes and double the damage on the target in it is fast asleep, and Ice Shard being a weak physical ice-type attack which is faster than normal moves * [[Cherrim|'Cherrim]]': '''Cherrim is a Pokémon given to Platinum by Gardenia. Cherrim has a docile nature and is currently in level 49. Her only known move is Solar Beam which is a very strong special grass-type attack that takes a while to charge unless there is sun out. * 'Pachirisu: '''Pachirisu is a Pokémon given to Platinum by Volkner. Pachirisu has the ability Run Away which makes her able to run from any wild Pokémon. She has a Quirky nature and is currently level 53. Her known moves are Captivate and Last Resort. Captivate being a move that greatly lower a target's special attack if it is the opposite gender, and Last Resort being a very strong physical normal-type attack only being able to be used if all the other moves have already been used. Equipment * '''Pokédex: '''A digital encyclopedia that holds information about all Pokémon around the world. * '''Updated Pokétch: '''A digital watch a variate of apps, including a dosing machine. Feats Strength * Platinum's Empoleon stopped a bulldozer hurdling towards the part of heroes as a Piplup with Bubble. (PS341) * Platinum's Empoleon single handedly defeated a herd of Kricketune as a Piplup. (PS341) * Platinum's Empoleon broke through a wall of rock as a Primplup together with Tru's and Chimler's middle forms. (PS350) * Platinum's Rapidash defeated Byron's two Bronzong. (PS375) Durability * Platinum's Rapidash could still stand after being hit by Volkner's Electivire's Thunder Punch which was strong enough to create a giant crater. (PS405) Speed * Platinum's Rapidash blocked a surprise attack from one of Byron's Bronzong from the back. (PS377) Skills * Defeated Roark. (PS342) * Defeated Gardenia. (PS347) * Defeated Maylene with Pearl's Pokémon. (PS357) * Defeated Crasher Wake with Diamond's Pokémon. (PS366) * Defeated Fantina. (PS373) * Defeated Candice. (PS388) * Defeated Darach. (PS420) * Defeated Dahlia. (PS425) * Defeated Thorton. (PS428) * Defeated Argenta. (PS429) Weaknesses She has an addiction of gabbling.Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Humans Category:Neutral Good Category:Child Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:Protagonists